Alternate Ending
by Chrissy Renee Pinto
Summary: The muggles reaction to the danger posed by Voldermont! How would they decide to retaliate!


The girl glanced at the carnage surrounding her, silence ringing in her ears after the noises that resonated in her head

The girl swallowed the carnage surrounding her, silence ringing in her ears after the noises that resonated in her head; loud, desperate and painful.

There was blood everywhere pouring and cascading from the bodies that littered the office: crumpled and broken in some way or the other. The deep red substance was splashed on the walls like some abstract painting, darkening even the empty magical paintings. The occupants had the good sense to leave before –

A sob caught in her throat, hot and bitter rising from her constricting chest. Her face was already bathed with shed salty tears and blood. Now her eyes burned and her chest threatened to suffocate her. The dull thudding at the back of her head beat in time to their desperate implorations and pleas, but she doubt the men had heard them. Then a whisper of smugness wormed its way into her pit of despair, she had warned from the beginning that muggles were dangerous, that they couldn't be trusted but it appeared the wizarding world were complacent if not lethargic to the incidents that crept up-and now they had paid the price. The group of muggles had burst into the room waving what appeared to be two thick wands strapped together, yelling incoherently, maybe she wasn't really paying attention. Her eyes were captivated by the madness spewing from their depths and the angry throbbing of the veins on their throats and neck.

Before anyone could put their magic to good use with swift words: cackles, bangs and screams filled the air. She had no idea what those strange objects in their hand were, all she knew that on pressing a little switch at the bottom all her co workers fell like flies…and the blood ..buckets splattered around her. Without warning, She tossed back her head and let a shrill screeching sound burst from her throat. "Shut up, you freak!" one man thundered, a gloved hand struck her with a swift movement. The laughter died on her lips and she stared with a large, starry-eyed look, "Please sir! Kindly tell me the name of that wonderful instrument!" her voice was detached and empty as if all the strength had abandoned her body.

"It's a gun!" He replied, brandishing it like an award, a patronizing sneer playing on his lips, "It's what is going to destroy you evil, devil worshipping witches! You may have your sticks with magic but we have our machinery which will put you in your places like our ancestors before us!" He accentuated his harsh words with eloquent gestures that managed to steal her eyes at moments from the animation of his snarling face. "If you're really keen to destroy our kind, you should visit it the one they call 'Harry Potter'!" a strange half smile formed on her face that echoed the hollow depth of her body.

"Really!" He muttered, eyes narrowed with barely concealed distrust and interest. Her head nodded with what she hoped was with a complete innocent expression, "and would you mind giving him a message from me!" Not waiting for a reply, she held his steely, hard gaze with a cool look of her own. "Tell him "Up Yours!"

A sinister chortle rumbled from his throat after he said with a smug, amused toothy grin, "Will do! Now Nighty Night!"

She squared her shoulders and stared into the dark barrel of the gun, searching through the blackness for her cause of death. She distinctly remembered a puff of smoke accompanied by a loud bang but that couldn't have resulted in so much blood shed..could it! A callous chill seeped into her bones as she forced herself to stare into the blackness, her head suddenly heavy and unable to meet the muggle's heartless eyes. She always said that muggles were more dangerous than the magical community; maybe they will take the pure bloods seriously after this! "Give the devil my regards!" the words drip with venom that startles her but whatever questions she may have are quickly shattered by the enveloping darkness.

I'll write a confrontation between Harry and these Muggles if enough people request it! And can people please read my pansy fiction; I honestly don't think it is that bad! Beginning to feel underappreciated here!


End file.
